


Second Chance

by MamanAbeille



Series: The Love We Shared in September [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette September 2019, lukanette-month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Marinette asks Luka for a second chance after Desperada





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Lukanette September 2019 from lukanette-month on Tumblr.

**Title: Second Chance**   
** Timeframe: Immediately following Desperada**   
** Pairing: Lukanette**   
** Rating: K**   
** Warnings: SPOILERS for Desperada**   
** Special thanks:**   
** Author’s Note: Day 7 of Lukanette September Challenge by lukanette-month on Tumbr.**

Marinette finds herself pacing in front of The Liberty, rehearsing speech after speech in her head. She knows she hurt Luka, and it’s killing her. She didn’t mean to, she really didn’t. It’s just that all sense of reason leaves her when it comes to Adrien, even while trying to get over him. She wishes she could banish all of her feelings for the blonde, and focus only on the musician. Such strong feelings didn’t just disappear over night, though. She lets out a frustrated grumble and buries her face in her hands.  
“Are you going to burn a hole in our dock with all that pacing or are you coming aboard?” a voice calls down, startling her out of her thoughts with a small shriek and large jump.  
“Oh…um…” Marinette bits her lip. She stares up at Anarka, uncertainly. “Is Luka home? Do you think he’d talk to me?”  
“Only one way to find out,” Anarka tells her with a nod to the loading dock. She may be playing coy with the young teen, but she knows her boy would always make time for girl. He was smitten with her. “Come aboard, lassie. He’s below deck.”  
Marinette takes one more pace in front of the ship, before nodding decisively, and boarding the boat. She mutters a quiet ‘thanks’ to Anarka before taking the now familiar path down to Luka’s room. She knocks on his door, pushing it open after she hears him call, “It’s open.” He doesn’t look up from his book, so takes a few steps inside, which gets his attention.  
“Oh, Marinette,” he sets his book to the side, and sits up straighter, giving her a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“Hey, Luka.” She nods to edge of the bed, which has become her normal seat, silently asking permission. He nods back, and gently pats the spot. She loves the ease of communication that the two of them have developed over the last several weeks. Which makes the whole incident from earlier so much worse. “I’m sorry, Luka,” she nearly shouts out in her nervousness. She takes a deep breath, and turns to him. “You should have been the one that I suggested to Jagged earlier. You’re an amazing musician. You’re probably even a better guitarist than Jagged himself. I just- Adri- he- ugh!” she huffs, plopping backwards and banging her head on his knee in the process, “Ow. Sorry.”  
Luka can’t help the chuckle that escapes. “You okay?” When she mutters a ‘yes’, he brushes her bangs out of her face, and helps her back to a seated position. “I’m not going to lie, and say I wasn’t hurt when you went straight to Adrien, because I was.” Marinette’s face falls, and he takes her hand in his. “We have a deal though. I’m not going to push you in your choices. You get to pick who you want to be with. For now, I’m happy just getting to know you and spending time with you.”  
“Thanks, Luka. I’m not sure I really deserve that.” She looks down at their clasped hands, at his thumb tracing the tiniest of circles on hers. She fights back a shiver that threatens to make its way up her spine. “I really am sorry for hurting you.” Luka squeezes her hand softly. “You didn’t mean to.”  
He pulls her back against his chest, and grabs his guitar from its stand by the head of his bed. “Want to get back to learning?” Marinette looks up at him with a smile, and nods eagerly. She blushes a deep red, and can’t deny the butterflies and heat in her stomach, as he wraps his arms around her to reposition her hands on the neck and leans his chin on her shoulder to quietly give her instructions. She really does have strong feelings for the older teen. She vows right there to really work on giving up on the model. If Luka is willing to give her a second chance, she’s not going to waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> First little drabble after taking nearly a two month break from writing. I’d love to hear what you think. 
> 
> Maman Abeille.


End file.
